Bonnie's Trap
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: Ash and Serena are about to fall for a trap put together by Bonnie...A trap of love. Contains Amourshipping and slight RevivalShipping (PikachuxEevee), slight SticksandStonesShipping (FrogadierxBraixen) I'll say it again. I own nothing. (5,000 reads! Thank You everyone)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't think I need to say this, but I'll say it anyway. I own none of this.**

We join our heroes as the make their way to Anistar City, home of Ash's seventh gym battle and Serena's third performance.

Both were thinking about their separate strategies, when they realized the sun was getting lower. Ash stated, "Now would be a good time to set up camp." Clemont replied, "I got some nice ingredients in the last town for dinner, but I'm going to need some of you to go get some water and fire wood." At the same time, Ash and Serena replied, "I'll go." They looked at each other. Serena said, "Maybe both of us will go." "Okay" Ash replied. Serena was slightly happy for some alone time with Ash.

When they got to a little lake with a fresh spring next to it, they both noticed the sun setting above the lake. The sky and water alike looked orange and pretty. Ash said, "Isn't this a lovely sight?" "Yes" Serena replied. This felt so romantic to her, sitting with her life long crush in front of a sunset. They grabbed a fresh pot of water and some branches and started walking back to the camp site. The two love-fletchlings let out all their pokemon out. After instructing Braixen to light the wood, Clemont got working on dinner.

At dinner time, everyone was enjoying it, but Ash just couldn't help but look at the smile Serena was giving. Bonnie took notice of this. She couldn't believe it. _I knew Serena had a crush on Ash, but he may have an interest on her? What a cute couple. I can see it now! The Kalos Champion and the Kalos Queen. Plus they might set an example for her brother._ "Bonnie...Bonnie" Suddenly Bonnie came back to reality. Her brother said "Are you okay? You've haven't touch my soup. I've been calling you for five minutes." "Nothing, just thinking about something." She suddenly felt like writing a fanfiction about the two.

Meanwhile the Pokémon were having a nice time with their food. Pikachu and the newly caught Eevee tended to look at each other eating. It was never at the same time, but they did it. Bonnie took notice of this as well. _Serena was right, Pokémon do act like their trainers._


	2. Chapter 2

The next day wa beautiful. They woke up to the smell of Clemont's pancakes being made (and this time they weren't as hard as a rock type). After breakfast Bonnie had an idea. She told Clemont "How about we just rest on this beautiful day. We could just relax, do some training for Ash and Serena, work on your terib...ly amazing inventions." All three agreed for Bonnie's idea. She said "Ash and Serena can train together. I'd like to take an interest in your inventions, brother, sil vous plait. " Her boredom was a small price to pay for love. Clemont just asked, "Who are you and what have you done with Bonnie?"

Ash and Serena were each practicing. Ash had set up targets for his Pokémon to practice on, while Serena was thinking up dance performances. After another good routine in performing, Serena decided to take a break and watch Ash. She and her trio of Pokémon were sitting down watching the target practice. Pikachu noticed Eevee and suddenly reduced a target to splinters with his iron tail. Eevee was quite impressed with the Mouse Pokémon. She decided to put as much effort into her next training as Pikachu was right now.

After a good training, Serena came up to talk to Ash. She had always had a crush on this boy. She wasn't a stalker like tons of idiots online believe, but she did have feelings for him. "That was impressive Ash." she said with a blush. "It was nothing, just a few commands and a lot of faith in these guys." he said looking at Pikachu, Frogadier, Hawlucha, Talonflame and Noibat. Eevee also came up to Pikachu.

 **For the following of this fanfic, a special filter will be used to allow Pokémon speak to be understandable to you. Thank you.**

"That was a really strong Iron Tail!" Eevee said. Pikachu replied "You sshould see my thunder bolt. It's my best move. So how are you and Serena doing with your practices?" "I believe they're going good. My only concern now is the audiences once we do this stuff for real. You know how shy I am." "So what. I bet you'll do outstanding on stage."

Ash then asked, "You saw my battling, mind if I watch you practice?" "Of course not." Serena said excitedly.

They were in an empty area. Ash noticed a basket hanging from a tree for some reason. "Now Pancham use stone edge" Small mountains began to from form the source of Pancham's fists. "Braxien, used fire blast!" Braxien fired several rings from her new wand Serena gave her. "Eevee, use take down on each mountain through each ring." Eevee did as told, but added more grace than before to impress Pikachu. It worked, as Pikachu was loving this. "Now use take down on the basket." She did so and Poképuffs and Macarons started falling all around. Serena gave a macaron to Ash and Eevee gave a Poképuff to Pikachu.

"That was amazing Serena!" said Ash. "Awesome, Eevee!" Before either could thank them, they saw a mysterious Pokémon running through. All of them had to check it out. As they were leaving, Chespin came out of the bushes smelling sweets he loved so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile with Bonnie and Clemont "And that's what the plum pooding model is. Isn't this exciting!" Bonnie lied, "Sure is brother." This may be the longest day of her life. Then she got an idea. "Hey Clemont, is there a possible invention you could make that could see who someone would be in love with?" "Bonnie if this is part of a plan for you to find me a wife..." "No, I promise it's not for you." "You don't seem to be making the usual gestures you make when you lie. Who are you using it for then?" "Ju-just a friend from Lumiose City." _I'm only half lieing, it's a friend but not from Lumiose." "_ I suppose I could." "Let's get started." A fat Chespin suddenly waddled out of the bushes. " What have you gotten in to Chespin?"

Meanwhile, Ash, Serena and their Pokémon were following the mysterious form. "Almost there", Ash exclaimed. They entered a cave and found a cave with an inscription that said, " For those who can get through three trials, a reward shall be given." Serena was concerned, but Ash had that sense in adventure. The two started walking until. They were in a bridge. The bridge was wooden and likely to break. As they were walking, a psychic move pulled all of the Pokémon away from the end if the bridge. A fire then started to come toward the bridge and another twoards their Pokémon. The two knew they could only go for the prize or their partners. "It's obvious what we have to do!" Ash said. "I agree", the two ran away from the end of the bridge to save their partners. Once they were saved, the psychic move came again, this time taking them to the area they intended to go to. "You don't think that was a trial do you?" Serena asked. "I bet it was" Ash answered. The two went on.

Meanwhile, "How much longer Clemont?" "Done", Clemont replied. " The future is now thanks to science! Clemontic Gear on. This device tests your heart rate when you think about someone, shwoing whether one feels affection or not. I call it the use your heart rate to tell if you love someone device!" "The name is boring but it says what it does." Clemont pushed a button, "Power On" he exclaimed. Then nothing happened. Something then did happen. BOOM! "Oh well, back to the drawing board!" Bonnie said.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash and Serena, along with Pikachu, Eevee, Frogadier and Braixen were walking through the cave. Each pair had slight feelings for each other, but neither wanted to spit it out. The cave was dark and scary, but they were all curious and wanted to press on.

The next thing they saw was a blur in front of them. They saw a little Zubat. Serena held up her Pok **é** dex. _Zubat: The Bat Pokémon. Even though it has no eyes, it can sense obstacles using supersonic waves from its mouth._ Ash was hoping this Zubat was alone and it was not a Zubat cave. Sadly, he was right. A bunch of Zubats started coming in like chickens do when you slash them. They were swarming all around Ash and Serena, obviously not very keen with humans trespassing. They were grabbing Ash's cap and pulling on Serena's hair. Pikachu then did a Electro Ball on the one with Ash's cap and Eevee used swift on the one pulling on her hair. All the Pokémon got together with Pikachu leading, "These Zubat are going to be pests. I don't think they'll reason with us so we have to protect our trainers no matter what." The three of them agreed. Pikachu and Eevee started guarding the front, with Frogadier and Braixen covering the back.

There was a variety attacks going on. Fire, Water, Electric and Normal attacks seemed to be going everywhere. They were almost out of the exit when a Golbat, obviously the leader of the Zubat, came guarding the exit. Pikachu and Eevee jumped up and did a perfect synchronization quick attack/take down combo. The Golbat was dizzy, as our six adventurers made their escape.

Serena was panting, "That was one of the scariest experiences of my life." Ash replied, "You get used to Zubat caves after a while." Serena then noticed something shining in the distance. She walked over to find...a key stone in a mega ring. Serena couldn't believe. There was obviously no one there, so she took it. She walked over to Ash and said, "Here, Ash. If there is one thing that will get you closer to your dream sooner, it's this." Ash was excited. "A key stone! Thanks Serena. I just hope I can find a key stone. Now let's get to the second trial." What neither of them knew is that the Zubat room was the second trial.

Meanwhile with Bonnie and Clemont...Clemont was working on a larger love tester. Bonnie said, "I think one day you're gonna become one of the greatest inventors of our time." Clemont couldn't believe the words. "Thank you Bonnie." "Of course you should hire someone else to help with the names." Now Clemont knew where she was going. "I like the names, I try to keep the names and everything else in to priority." "Tell that to the fat Chespin over there." Bonnie said pointing at a sleeping Chespin, who was still stuffed from all of Serena's sweets. "Alright Bonnie, what's your idea for a name?" "How about the Nintendo Love Tester." Clemont shook his head. "What does Nintendo mean?" Bonnie replied, "I don't know, but I like how it rolls off the tongue." Clemont gave up. "Alright, I'll handle the inventing, and you can make those names. At least we know my part will do good." The machine then had the words "CAN NOT COMPUTE" flash on the screen. BOOM! Bonnie just said, "Two fails in one day. Oh well."


	5. Chapter 5

Ash, Serena and their Pokémon were still walking through the cave. They finally found a dead end. They were about to turn back, when suddenly a man in a robe appeared. Behind him was a Houndoom and an Alakazam. He was the figure they saw outside the cave. "Who are you?" Ash asked. The man said, "Names are not important now. I see you have gotten past the last two trials." Serena realized, "So that Zubat room was a trial?" "Yes," the man relied, "and now for your final trial, I shall challenge the two of you to a double battle." Serena was concerned. It was very rare for her to have a battle.

"What shall you be, will you abandon your quest and flee?" Ash wanted to see what this cave held, but he had to check something. "Serena, are you okay with a battle, or shall we head back?" Serena thought about it. Ash had done so much for her since their journey begun. She decided to do the same. "Yes, let's do it." The hooded figure sent out Blastoise and Manectric.

Meanwhile, Clemont and Bonnie had just finished yet another try of the Love Tester. It was much smaller and looked like a Pokédex, "xcept it had to headphone like cords coming out. "The future is now thanks to science! Clemontic Gear On! The Nintendo Love Tester Version 3.0. Any questions?" Bonnie had one "Why do people keep calling versions of machines with a .0? Wouldn't 3 be easier?" "Good Questions. Unfortunately we don't have time to answer them." Clemont didn't know the answer either in reality. "In order to operate this device, two people must be near it. Each should hold one pulse tester and the other's hand. It will test how they feel about each other and give a scale from 1-100." "Well, third times the charm." "This is intended for couples, but I guess will just have to roll with siblings. Now power on." They both tried it, waiting for an explosion. Instead all they got was a 64, an ideal for siblings. "It works!" They both yelled. Serena couldn't wait to trick Ash and Serena to use it. She would probably also use it on her brother in the future.

Back at the cave, the battle was about to begin. Blastoise and Manectric vs Frogadier and Braixen. They were ready.

Battle: Frogadier and Braixen vs. Blastoise and Manectric

Ash yelled "Frogadier use Double Team and keep running!" Frogadier did as commanded and cause both opponents to be confused.

"They're distracted!" Serena said. "Use Fire Blast!"

Ash yelled "No Serena!" but it was too late. The move hit every Pokémon in the room...including Frogadier.

The move hurt quite a bit for Manectric, and while it wasn't tough on Blastoise, the same could fortunately be said for Frogadier.

"You have to be careful Serena, Fire Blast hurts all adjacent Pokémon, including allies." Serena was a bit saddened. "Okay".

Braixen was also feeling bad for Frogadier, but Frogadier assured he was fine. The battle continued.

"Use electro ball Manectric, and use Hydro Pump Blastoise!" The two succeeded, and the moves were about to hit Braixen. The Hydro Pump would be strong against Braixen.

Without thinking, Frogadier jumped in front of Braixen, taking both hits, with the . Frogadier was now unable to battle. Braixen was only more determined to beat them now.

"Take a good rest, Frogadier."

"Braixen, use hidden power." Braixen performed the move and it did a lot of damage to Blaistoise. A Critical Hit.

"Blastoise, use hydro pump!" The super effective move was a critical hit to Braixen. She fainted.

"Take a good rest Braixen."

The two trainers were sad, until the mysterious man said, "You two seem strong, I'll give you both one last chance." Using Frogadier and Braixen were out of the question, so who to use?


	6. Chapter 6

The man was graciously giving the duo a second chance. They tried to think about what to do. Ash said, "I'll use Pikachu this time, maybe that will make fighting Blastoise easier, sense he's been damaged less than Manectric." Serena was trying to choose, when her Eevee came right in front of her with a not so usual fighting spirit. "Are you sure Eevee? The only battle you've done so far was against Trevor and Ash's double battle, and even then we never finished it." Eevee just stood there with a determined look in her eyes. "Okay." The battle was about to begin.

Rematch: Pikachu & Eevee vs. Blastoise and Manectric

"Use thunder bolt on Blastoise!" Pikachu did as it was told and landed a super effective move on Blastoise.

"Eevee, use swift on Manetric." Stars appeared out of nowhere and launched a good hit on him.

The battle seemed to be going better than the previous try.

"Manectric, use Wild Charge on Eevee"

Just before Manectric could touch Eevee, Pikachu came out with a critical hit Iron Tail. Manectric was unable to battle. It was all down to Blastoise.

"Eevee, use Take Down." "Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt."

"Dodge it." But before Blastoise could dodge, both attacks hit him. Blastoise was unable to battle.

The hooded man returned his Pokémon back. He came over to the two and presented a mineral known as Charizardite. The two had conquered the cave, and the man opened a secret passageway back without the annoying Zubats and missing bridge. As the two were on their way, they talked about how wild their adventure was today. "You and you're Eevee were awesome. For someone who doesn't battle a lot, you're exceptional." "Thank you, Ash." she said, happy to have had this day alone with him. It wasn't what she had in mind, but it was great.

They got to the campground with Clemont just making dinner. As Ash and Serena sat down, Bonnie asked them to try out the new invention, without telling what it was. After the invention was tested out, a 100 came up on screen. Bonnie knew this match was perfect.

 **Bonnie's plan may not have worked completely, but Rome wasn't built in a day. So who do you ship Ash with? Misty, May, Dawn, Iris or Serena? Let me know in the comments.**


End file.
